This invention relates in general to electrophotographic imaging members and more specifically, to imaging members having an improved charge transport layer and process for using the imaging members.
In the art of electrophotography an electrophotographic plate comprising a photoconductive insulating layer on a conductive layer is imaged by first uniformly electrostatically charging the imaging surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The plate or photoreceptor is then exposed to a pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation such as light, which selectively dissipates the charge in the illuminated areas of the photoconductive insulating layer while leaving behind an electrostatic latent image in the non-illuminated area. This electrostatic latent image may then be developed to form a visible image by depositing finely divided toner particles on the surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The resulting visible toner image can be transferred to a suitable receiving member such as paper. This imaging process may be repeated many times with reusable photoconductive insulating layers.
One common type of photoreceptor is a multilayered device that comprises a conductive layer, a charge generating layer, and a charge transport layer. Either the charge generating layer or the charge transport layer may be located adjacent the conductive layer. The charge transport layer can contain an active aromatic diamine small molecule charge transport compound dissolved or molecularly dispersed in a film forming binder. This type of charge transport layer is described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,990. Although excellent toner images may be obtained with such multilayered photoreceptors, it has been found that when high concentrations of active aromatic diamine small molecule charge transport compound are dissolved or molecularly dispersed in a film forming binder the small molecules tend to crystallize with time under conditions such as higher machine operating temperatures, mechanical stress or exposure to chemical vapors. Such crystallization can cause undesirable changes in the electro-optical properties, such as residual potential build-up which can cause cycle-up. Moreover, the range of binders and binder solvent types available for use during coating operations is limited when high concentrations of the small molecules are sought for the charge transport layer. For example, active aromatic diamine small molecules do not disperse in polyurethane binders. Limited selection of binders and binder solvents can affect the life and stability of a photoreceptor under extended cycling conditions. Moreover, such limited selection also affects the choice of binders and solvents used in subsequently applied layers. For example, the solvents employed for subsequently applied layers should not adversely affect any of the underlying layers. This solvent attack problem is particularly acute in dip coating processes. Further, some of the solvents that are commonly utilized, such as methylene chloride, are marginal solvents from the point of view of environmental toxicity.
Another type of charge transport layer has been developed which utilizes a charge transporting polymer. This type of charge transport polymer includes materials such as poly N-vinyl carbazole, polysilylenes, and others including those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,443, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,444, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,650, U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,487, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,440. Some polymeric charge transporting materials have relatively low charge carrier mobilities. Moreover, the cost of charge transporting polymers having high concentrations of charge transporting moieties in the polymer chain can be very costly. Further, the mechanical properties of charge transporting polymers such as wearability, hardness and craze resistance are reduced when the relative concentration of charge transporting moieties in the chain is increased.
Thus, in imaging systems utilizing multilayered photoreceptors containing charge transporting layers, adverse effects may be encountered during extended photoreceptor cycling. This can reduce the practical value of multilayered photoreceptors that are cycled many times in automatic devices such as electrophotographic copiers, duplicators and printers.